


Heat Struck

by FelPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Sex, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelPendragon/pseuds/FelPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a call while at work telling him to come home immediately and take care of his mate who has gone into heat.</p>
<p>Who is Dean to deny Cas anything he wants?</p>
<p>Bobby won't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so I am practising. Any feedback, even if it is negative is welcome so that I can improve. (constructively please)

‘Dean, phone call for ya in the office.’ Bobby shouted from across the Chevy truck that Dean was working under. Dean pushed out from underneath and walked over to grab the phone from his adopted uncle.

‘Hello?’ Dean spoke into the receiver.

‘Deeeaaaan,’ Came the whine from the other end.

‘Cas? What’s wrong, babe?’

‘Come home, Dean. I’m waiting for you but I won’t wait much longer.’ 

‘Wha-.’ It clicked in Dean’s head. ‘Are you in heat, Cas?’ He could practically hear Cas’ smirk on the other end.

‘You have ten minutes or I am starting without you.’ 

Dean had never moved so fast in his entire life. He blazed past Bobby who looked at him in confusion as Dean bolted to his baby. He could barely focus on the road as his rock hard dick pressed against his jeans, demanding attention, and he nearly crashed the car several times.

He threw the car into park and dashed up to the door. He crashed straight through, finding it unlocked. Cas had planned this well. 

Immediately, the scent of Cas in heat assaulted his senses. The natural ocean and honey scent intensified and surrounded by the tang of orange that indicated arousal.

Dean stalked up the stairs, losing articles of clothing as he went. By the time he reached the bedroom where Cas’ scent was strongest, he was completely naked, his dick standing up, curving slightly towards his stomach. Already dripping pre-come despite not even seeing Cas. 

As he rounded the corner, he let out a loud groan at the sight before him. Cas was on his hands and knees, one hand stretched back, dipping his seven inch, vibrating dildo into his dripping hole. The vibrations were set on the lowest setting but Cas was moaning as if he hadn’t had two orgasms that morning before Dean left for work.

Unable to stand the wait any longer, Dean hurried forward, kneeling on the bed behind Cas and replacing the hand on the dildo back on the bed and resumed the thrusting himself. He slowed the pace down considerably, dragging the dildo against all of Cas’ sensitive spots as it went. He teased the head against Cas’ fluttering rim, desperate keening noises came from Cas as he tried to rock back, trying to force anything into his soaking cunt.

‘Now, Cas. We can’t have you coming too soon, can we? Not after the wait that you put me through. I think that you need to be taught a lesson.’ Cas whimpered on the bed, lowering himself onto his forearms, head pressed against the stack of pillows he insisted on. 

Dean leaned back to enjoy the view of Cas’ raised ass, the round globes of each cheek parted to reveal the wet, dripping hole, his rim fluttering impatiently on air, trying to grasp anything that would give him relief. Something Dean maliciously denied him.

‘Don’t you think you need to be taught how to be a good boy for your Alpha, Cas?’ All he got was a muffled groan in response. 

Dean pulled Cas up by his silky black hair, tugging harshly on the delicate strands.

‘Answer me, omega or you will not be allowed to come.’

‘Yes! Yes! Dean Alpha please please Alpha. Teach me to be your good boy; want to be so good for you, Dean.’ Dean’s cock, if possible, hardened further at his Omega’s words but he valiantly ignored it. This was about Cas.

Dean smirked as he moved away from the bed and over to the box where they kept their toys for times like these. Ignoring Cas’ pained mewls, Dean took his time choosing his methods of teaching Cas. He spotted the new fake knot that he had bought a few weeks ago and their favourite spanking paddle.

Dean grabbed Cas roughly by the hips and dragged him down to the edge of their Queen bed. Slowly he pushed two fingers into Cas’ cunt, rubbing against his wet walls, massaging until he found the spot that he was looking for. Mercilessly, he pressed down against Cas’ prostate as his boy screamed underneath him but managed not to come as Dean’s hand wrapped around his small, hard Omega cock. Cas whimpered in pain at his denied orgasm but Dean continued to smile. His boy would have a lot of work to do yet before he was allowed to come.

Dean added a third and fourth finger in quick succession, making sure his Omega was well and truly stretched for the large fake knot that Dean pulled out at the ready. It was black and had ridges along the edge with a wide inflatable knot at the base. There were also five vibrator settings which was why this was going to be so fun.

The width was about the size of Dean’s wrist and eight inches in length but Cas’ greedy hole swallowed the whole thing with barely any resistance and only a pleased sigh from the Omega.

Dean began pumping it slowly, letting the Omega adjust to the size and pleasure before switching the vibrations up to three immediately. 

Cas screamed as Dean brushed the dildo against his sweet spot but didn’t come yet. His Alpha had not given him permission. The vibrations continued for only a matter of seconds before being turned off again. 

Dean repeated this process three times before switching up to setting four and then five after a full half an hour of torture for Cas whose legs were shaking and his body dripping in sweat. To Cas’ horror, he was not allowed to come before Dean was completely removing the dildo from his hole, leaving it wide open, stretched but with no knot to clench around.

Dean took pity on his beautiful boy who was panting and shaking as tears streamed from his eyes. He stroked soothing hands along his thighs and across his back in an effort to calm the Omega down.

‘Such a good boy for your Alpha, Cas. That was so good. I promise. Not much longer now, okay? I just need you to hold on a little longer.’ Dean continued stroking his Omega until he was shaking less and he was able to answer at least semi-consciously.

‘Yes, Dean. I promise, Alpha. Not come until you say so. Not come until Alpha says.’

Dean let out a moan at the words, stroking his dick slowly to draw out the pleasure Cas’ obedience was giving him.

Dean threw the fake knot into the corner of the room, making a mental note to pick it up later or Cas would get mad at him.

Dean helped Cas so that he was once again propped up by his hands, rather than where he had collapsed onto his face from the intensity of the knot. He stroked calloused hands along Cas’ sharp hip bones and runner’s thighs before bringing both hands to rest on the pert globes of his ass. 

He massaged the pale, milky white flesh, pushing the cheeks together and pulling them apart to create a maddening friction against Cas’ hole. 

‘You have been such a good boy so far, Cas. But I think that you need to be punished for what you did earlier. I had to drive with a rock hard erection, babe. Almost crashed Baby into a tree and a lamppost.’ 

Cas nodded frantically in response, not wanting to anger the Alpha further.

Dean gave his cheeks on last pull apart before moving back to stand beside Cas whose face was red from the effort not to come and tear tracks had dried on his beautiful face. His blue eyes were nearly all black with arousal and raised to stare at Dean as though he held all the keys to the universe. Well, the sex universe at any rate.

Dean took one last look at his gorgeous Omega before raising the flat palm of his hand and bringing it down on Cas’ right ass cheek. The hand left a distinct red mark against the white flesh. Dean smirked in triumph as he brought his hand down again on the other side, creating matching handprints. 

Cas had been silent so far but the third strike was harder and he released all his held air in a gush. His noises became louder as Dean ploughed on, causing Cas’ ass to go from white to pink to a stunning shade of red as Cas whimpered and mewled in a combination of agonising pain and blissful pleasure.

When Dean looked over at the paddle, he decided against its use for the day. He enjoyed using his own flesh to make Cas’ go such a pretty shade and his boy was now shaking and sobbing out for him.

Cas’ cries were not something that Dean easily ignored and today was no different. His now painfully hard dick that was demanding attention may have had something to do with it.

Dean helped Cas move back up the bed and turned him so that he lay on his back, a cushion under his lower back to raise his ass and the rest pillowing his neck and head. Dean took a moment to admire his stunning Omega, thanking whoever was listening that he had been gifted the most incredible person in the entire world as his mate.

Cas’ small dick was no bigger than four inches and was fairly thin like all omegas but it was hard, upright and a deep shade of purple from being denied his orgasm for an hour since Dean had returned from work.

Dean leant forward over his Omega, pulling his legs so that despite their tired, shaking state, they wrapped themselves around his waist and clung on like an octopus. Dean pressed a heated kiss to his omega’s lips before travelling down the column of his throat, paying special attention to the scarred mating mark from all those year ago.

Not able to resist any longer, Dean moved over Cas until his dick was pressed flush against Cas’ fluttering, desperate hole. He had leaked so much slick that it covered all of his inner thighs and was steadily dripping onto the bed sheets below. 

Careful not to hurt his Omega, Dean finally, finally, pressed his aching dick into Cas who let out an unearthly scream of pleasure of at last being filled in the way that he wanted. By his Alpha. By his beautiful, loving Dean.

Dean set a relentless pace, too strung out to do anything but pound away against the Omega’s pretty ass, mindful that he was still sore from the spanking. His balls slapped repeatedly against Cas’ ass, stimulating them as Dean drew closer and closer to his orgasm embarrassingly quickly. 

Not that Cas was any better off. He was panting, mewling and whimpering at each pass of Dean’s cock against his prostate and the friction created in his flaming body.

Dean leaned forward again to capture Cas’ mouth in a desperate kiss, heated and passionate in its intensity. Dean poured all the love and affection that he could into the kiss before pulling away slightly. He moved his lips so that they were pressed against Cas’ ear, releasing grunts and groans of pleasure.

‘Come for me Cas.’ He whispered just as he slammed into Cas, directly nailing his prostate in one thrust.

Cas came. His inner walls clenching down on the dick inside him, milking him for his knot, desperate for his Alpha’s come to cool his burning insides.

Dean could hold on no longer at Cas’ spasming muscles and hearing his own name screamed out in pleasure as his mate came. He pushed his dick into Cas one final time as his knot popped, stretching the Omega to his limit and biting down on his neck, renewing the mating mark as he came.

The world whited out for a few seconds before Dean came around, collapsed on top of his Omega who was panting, watching him through half lidded eyes, a smile gracing his mouth. 

Dean kissed Cas before manoeuvring them onto their sides so that they could cuddle while they waited for the knot to go down. Not that Dean wanted to cuddle, but for his omega; anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed! Please comment so that I can improve but any comment, kudos or bookmark means the whole world to me!


End file.
